


Color, Movement, Emotion

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Carmen - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Color, Movement, Emotion

“I’m here,” he said. Spencer had picked up the phone and called you immediately upon entry into the National Theatre. “Are you getting ready? Or can you come out for a few moments?”

She giggled at a joke her friend told her and excused herself from the group, disconnecting the phone as she walked up to Spencer in her outfit. After years and years and years of training, tears and burning passion, she’d achieved her dream of becoming a famous ballet dance. “Hey, Spence.” She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up, excited to finally see her dance. They’d been dating for a couple of months, and this was the first time he’d had the chance. She was the titular role in Cinderella.

“Hey,” he replied. “You look beautiful.” He pulled back and took in the sight of the costume, ragged like the character’s clothing, but still beautiful. The blue gown was worn to perfection, jagged and ratty at the ends, but mostly untouched in the center, where two beautiful golden ribbons crisscrossed. The sleeves were tattered and dirty and she had an equally beat up broom to use as a prop. The only pieces of her costume that remained untouched were her tights and shoes, shiny and on top and slightly worn on the bottom. “Good luck, okay?” He could see people backstage running around and getting ready and knew that Y/N had to join them.

“Thanks, Spence,” she said, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss. “And thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” He tugged gently at her hand, giving her fingers a squeeze before she went off and headed backstage. Taking his seat in the auditorium, he allowed himself to get wrapped up in the hustle and bustle of the crowed before a show. As he looked around, he noted the color of the walls was much the same as the dress she wore, except vibrant rather than worn. Embellishments too matched, golden trim lining the walls. It was a fairly small theater, the seats arranged into a near half-circle with boxes and mezzanines above his head.

He’d gotten so wrapped up with comparing the details of her costume to those of the theater that he didn’t notice the curtain had risen until a soft round of applause roused him from his thoughts.

Dancers began to flood the stage, the very animated stepsister sauntering across the stage in a way that elicited a laugh from the audience. While the stepsisters were evil, the ballet tended to play them comedically. Though the costumes were bright blues and pinks and were swirling across the stage in a spectrum of color, Spencer’s eye focused toward the back of the stage, where Y/N was. The bright colors of the other costumes were supposed to catch the eye, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her - her movements deft and graceful as the upbeat melody played.

When they’d first started dating and he learned what she did for a living, he asked if she would ever consider any other kind of dance, or any field in entertainment for that matter. She’d claimed that the only other field she’d considered was acting, but didn’t feel like her skills in acting were all that good - dance was where she excelled.

Although that was true, Spencer couldn’t disagree more when it came to her acting. As a behavioral analysis expert, it was of the utmost importance that he be able to detect facial cues and emotions. If the scene called for a forlorn, far-off stare, Spencer stared in awe as she made his mind flash back to those days he would sit in the cafeteria at school, yearning for something he would never have. When Cinderella’s dress was ripped apart by her stepmother and sisters, the sadness Y/N exuded brought a tear to his eye. He was emotional sure, but not in this aspect; when it came to film and entertainment, he was too practical, too able to dissect every clothing choice and every movement to within an inch of its life, but not now. Now, he was focused solely on her. They hadn’t been seeing each other for long, but he could so easily see himself falling in love with her. 

The rest of the ballet passed by in a blur of color, movement and emotion, from the cast, as well as the audience. As long as Y/N was on stage, Spencer’s eyes remained focused on her. It was toward the end, when Cinderella finally gets the prince, that Spencer could see how truly in love she was with the whole experience. Her final costume was a beautiful off-white gown, mainly tulle, if Spencer was correct, but with bits of satin and lace design that allowed the costume to have layers. It was a gorgeous piece that someone had obviously spent hours making, putting their blood, sweat and tears into creating the most beautiful piece imaginable, but to Spencer, nothing could outshine the smile plastered across Y/N’s face. 

The theater erupted into thunderous applause as the curtains went down, giving the cast just enough time to scramble together for their individual rounds of applause. It seemed like the clapping went on forever, tapering off periodically until the main cast walked forward, holding hands and taking turns playing to the audience. When Y/N walked up, the theater erupted again. Spencer couldn’t help himself, whistling his approval and clapping furiously. 

For Spencer, it was over too soon. He could’ve watched her forever. While the majority of the patrons filed out, thankful for a night out, Spencer and a few others waited behind, presumably awaiting the arrival of a cast member and loved one. “Hi, Spence,” she said happily, her smile from before still radiating as she leapt off the stage. “How did you like?”

“I loved it,” he said, taking her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her lips. “I’m not normally one to get emotional during things like this, but you look…completely in your element up there. I can see why you love it.”

“I do. So much. I’m going to be trying out for Carmen next. Would you want to come to that one too?”

“Absolutely. For as long as we’re together I’ll be here every moment I possibly can.”

She smiled and took his hand as they began to walk outside and head to the restaurant where they had reservation. “I’m nervous about trying out of Carmen though. It’s much more powerful than Cinderella.”

“After tonight, I’m positive there’s nothing you can’t do.”


End file.
